


And Again

by AngelynMoon



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, I made myself sad, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magic, Ragnar wants to save Athelstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar wants more time with Athelstan so he goes to see the Seer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Again

Summary: Take me back to the Start.  
Inspired by a gif-set.

 

\---

"Take me back to the start." He begged the Seer, "Please, take me back to the beginning."

"You would change nothing, King." The Seer returned.

"I would have more time with him by my side." The King told him, a truth, perhaps, but not entirely

"You would not change his fate." The Seer told him.

"I can try, please, let me try." The King begged.

"His fate was sealed the moment he returned to our shores, you cannot change it."

"I will make him stay in his lands."

The Seer gave the King a sad grimace.

"He always returns, it is always the choice he makes, no matter how you try to make him remain." The Seer said, "His fate has always been to be by your side, ever since you first laid eyes on him." 

"His fate cannot have been to die then!" The King cried out angrily.

"No, his fate was decided when his family gave him to the men of his God." The Seer told the King. "You cannot change that choice."

The King closed his eyes in pain and sorrow.

"Please, how can I save him?" The King asked.

"You cannot." The Seer replied.

"I must try." The King vowed, "Please."

The King looked at the Seer with pleading eyes.

The Seer nodded, "But know this, King, this is not the first time you have begged for this chance, for more time."

The king looked at the Seer sharply, questioningly.

"You never remember this life, you are truly taken back to the beginning. I can never convince you not to go." The Seer bustled around his dwelling, collecting the ingreidiants that he needed to send the King back to the beginning., "Do you still wish to go, knowing you will remember nothing, change nothing?"

The Seer gazed at the King as he mixed the ingreidiants together.

"Yes, any price is worth even a moment more with him by my side." The King whispered after a long pause.

The Seer held the potion out to the king, who took it and let his tongue slide up the Seer's palm after he held the potion in his own hand.

"I will see you again, King." The Seer promised.

"Thank you." The King murmured and downed the potion.

\-----

Ragnar woke sharply, sitting straight up in his bed, hand reaching for his axe, frowning at the pre-dawn light and pondering the strange dream he had had. It faded away quickly, quicker still when his gaze landed on his beautiful wife laying in the bed beside him.

He would set sail tomorrow for new lands and great treasures.

\-----

I was distracted by Vikings when I should be writing other things. I wrote gay Viking/pagan feels during Church. I will see you all in Hell, I'm sorry. This couple is ruining me and I haven't even gotten that far in the Series. Poor Ragnar.


End file.
